Perception
by White Meteor
Summary: RuSenRu *one-shot* When Rukawa perceives himself as falling into the role of uke, and he is not pleased.


**Disclaimer:** In no way, shape or form do I own Slam Dunk or it's characters, they are the creation of Inoue Takehiko. Though at times I wish otherwise.

**POV:** Rukawa

**A/N:** Been so long since I written something. I had this random RuSen ideas and thought I'd try writing it out.

GAWD I suck with summaries/titles.

* * *

_Swoosh. Mitsui's three pointer went in. Cheering from the audience gathered at the gym._

_ "Will you guys stop cheering?" Mitsui asked._

_ "Why boss?" one of them asked._

_ "Cause it doesn't feel good to be cheered on by a bunch of dudes," he said._

_ I sighed inwardly, 'Cheering in general is just annoying and distracting.'_

_ I shrugged and released my own three pointer which went in._

_ "Uke, Rukawa. Uke, Rukawa!" Hanamichi cheered._

_ 'What the hell?'_

_ Then the gundai chimed in the chant. I scowled, 'I'm going to kill them.'_

I blinked and looked up at the white cloud, 'A dream? Right…Sendoh wanted to go fishing and I was accompanying him.'

"Awake, Sleeping-" Sendoh asked smiling leaning over me, just as I sat up.

I bonked my head against his. He rubbed his forehead, "Ouchie…ouchie…"

I looked over at him, 'Ah…right, it's all this baka's fault. Since I've been seeing him, he's been the one that initiated everything. He asked me out. He was the one to hold my hand. He was the one that kissed me. Following this course of action, when we do it, he'd definitely-'

He gently rubbed my forehead, "Does it hurt?"

I looked at him annoyed now and pushed away his hand, "No."

"Why are you mad?" he asked.

"Stupid, annoying dream," I stated.

He smiled, "What about?"

"…" I sighed, "forget it."

"Come on. Tell me," he said standing up and held out his hand to me.

I took it and he pulled me up. I looked at him, 'Ugh…why does this guy have to be taller than me? I'm already pretty tall but he's still taller and that hairdo just makes him feel even taller. And he's more muscular than me too. I don't like this feeling at all…being smaller and weaker.'

"You look really frustrated," he said, "what kind of dream did you have? Was I in it?"

"No. That do'ahou and his guntai," I said.

"Hanamichi?" Sendoh asked.

I nodded.

Sendoh smiled, "I see. Lets go."

* * *

"I told you I could go home by myself," I said sitting on the train next to him.

Sendoh smiled, "I know."

I felt like a girl, who's boyfriend felt the need to take her home and make sure she was OK. It wasn't like I disliked it. I enjoy spending time with him but today I just felt extremely irritable. That stupid dream. I closed my eyes, 'Forget about it. Just forget about it…'

_ "We're here," I stated._

_ "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sendoh asked with hopeful eyes._

_ I sighed and opened the door to my apartment, "Uh."_

_ I almost tripped as I walked inside. I looked down, 'What the hell? Why am I wearing heels and a mini skirt? No, more than that, why do I have boobs?'_

_ Sendoh grabbed me from behind, "Careful."_

_ I turned to him, "I'm fine."_

_ He smiled amused, "Very fine."_

_ "Do'ahou," I said, "you can let go now."_

_ He kicked the door close and smiled, "But I don't want to let go of you. Ever."_

_ My heart was skipped a beat._

_ "I love you," he said softly._

_ Looking into those sincere eyes, I always became speechless. He then bent down and kissed me, deeply, passionately. My heart was racing so fast, that all I could do was hold onto him for dear life. I felt his hand slide slid up my thighs and grabbed my buttocks._

_ "!"_

_ His lips pulled away from mine and he began kissing my neck. I was out of breath. More…I wanted more…_

_ He slid a hand into my panties and I could feel his finger-_

"Kaede, wake up. Kaede!"

I blinked, 'Huh?'

"You were whimpering like you were having a nightmare," Sendoh asked worriedly.

'A dream? What the hell is going on today?'

Sendoh was still looking at me full of concern, "Kaede?"

I took a deep breath to regain my composure, "What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

'Other than being completely aroused?' I thought and stated, "Fine."

He smiled, "What kind of nightmare was it?"

"One where you were the monster," I said.

"…" he pouted, "monster?"

"Yeah…" I said but couldn't help but note how cute he looked pouting.

* * *

"We're here."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked with a smile.

"No! Definitely not!" I said a bit too loudly.

"…" he looked intrigued, "why? What are you hiding in there Kaede?"

"Nothing."

"Honto? Then why won't you let me inside?" he teased, "do you have pictures of me plastered all over you wall?"

I sighed, "Baka."

"Why are you so adamant that I don't go in?" he asked, "you live alone, right?"

'Precisely because I live alone,' I thought, "just let it go, ok."

"Fine. But you got to go with me to Kugenuma Beach," he said.

"It's a tourist trap," I stated.

"But I want to go," he said with puppy dog eyes.

'Sendoh in swim trunks won't be so bad…' I sighed, "OK."

"Yay!" he said, "see you next weekend then."

I went into my apartment, 'I got to take the initiative this time. I am NOT going to be the uke.'

* * *

Even though I decided on taking the initiative, I'm not good at expressing myself, I'm unable to do something embarrassing. In fact, I don't think I ever told him I loved him…the best I ever managed to do was say, _yea_.

'Maybe I should just jump him. I've always been better at doing something than speaking or explaining.'

"Gori, didn't you graduate, what are you doing back here."

Akagi bopped him on the head, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that."

"Niisan," Haruko said, "you came."

The do'ahou laughed blushing, "So Haruko-chan asked Go-eh, niisan to come."

"Who are you calling niisan?" Akagi asked and bopped him on the head again.

'This do'ahou…how can be say such things and express such overt affection.'

"Oi," I said.

Hanamichi looked at me, "What do you want kitsune?"

"How can you be so shameless?" I asked.

"What?"

"Going around calling Akagi, niisan. Hanging over that girl's every word."

"Her name is Haruko," he said annoyed.

"Uh-huh. Isn't it embarrassing?" I asked, 'I also heard that he was dumped 50 times. There was something quite amazing about that, that courage to keep trying...'

He sighed and acted all superior, "An unfeeling kitsune like yourself would never understand. What shame in there in liking someone?"

"…" I looked at him, 'even though he is an absolute moron 95% of the time. There are times when this guy says some tensai worthy things.'

"What are you staring at kitsune?"

"50 rejections doesn't faze you, huh?"

He looked steaming now and was posed to attack.

"I love you…"

Hanamichi froze in mid-punch.

"Is really that easy to say?" I asked softly

"Eeeeeeeeeew, don't say that to me," he said disgusted.

"Do'ahou," I muttered, 'who would say that to you. This weekend…I'll definitely say it to him.'

* * *

The doorbell rung. I pulled myself off the couch and went to answer it. I opened the door to see Sendoh standing there. He looked like a mess.

"Are you OK?" I asked, "what happened? Come in."

He came in. I closed the door and began to ask, "What-"

He grabbed me from behind.

'Crap! Is this another dream?' I wondered and fought him off with all my might, 'I am so not turning into a girl again!'

"If you didn't like me, why did you even go out with me?" he asked slumped against the wall.

"I don't like you?"

"I'm always the one that instigates. I asked you out. You weren't exactly overly excited but you agreed to it. I was the one that held your hand, you never once held my hand. I was the one that kissed you. Every time I'm the one instigate it and you just respond. But you never responded when I told you I love you," he said softly, "not even a _me too_."

'Ah…I'm so absorbed with my own thoughts, I never once thought of how he might be feeling,' I hugged him, "sorry."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's obvious. You've been ignoring my calls and I saw you on Tuesday…you told Hanamichi you loved him."

'What the heck? When the hell did I…ah…don't tell me this baka like that do'ahou misunderstood my question for a declaration of love. Ugh…this baka!' I pulled away and forced him to look at me.

He had the most painful expression on his face, like he wanted to cry.

"You stupid, idiotic moron," I said and kissed him, "the one I love is you."

Between kisses I demanded, "Why do you have to go misunderstand everything? Why would I like that do'ahou? You piss me off so much! I love you! Got it!"

He looked stunned, "B…but…you've ignored me and didn't return my calls…"

"I forgot to recharge my phone."

"You dream about him."

"And it annoyed the crap out of me."

"But you called me a monster," he challenged.

I groaned, "You were a sexual fiend in my dream. What else should I call you."

Sendoh looked at him and then was beaming, "So you have that kind of dream about me, huh? Shall I make your dreams come true?"

"I am not an uke," I firmly stated.

He looked at me and smiled, "Obviously. Don't you always have the upper hand on me."

**~End**


End file.
